Sasuke's Legacy Revenge Is Sweet
by ToxicCottonCandy
Summary: I wrote this in 5th grade. I'm now in ninth. This was before I actually really got into Naruto, and I think it's not too bad.


Sasuke's Legacy, Revenge Is Sweet

All his life, Sasuke has sworn to get his revenge, on someone who could've been very close to him, his older brother, Itachi. The one who destroyed his entire clan, every last person, except for two. Himself and his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

The years passed, and now Sasuke's' 12 years old. He's gotten much stronger, and most likely wiser. He is a dedicated ninja; he never gives up on missions and could probably be considered the most capable ninja of his age. His teammates are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. His teacher is Kakashi Hatake, an elite ninja that, like Sasuke, wields the power of the Sharingan eye. Sakura, a very smart girl, has a crush on Sasuke, but he usually ends up ignoring her. Sometimes Sasuke gets annoyed with Naruto, but who doesn't from time to time? I think that Sasuke has found more than an annoying teammate who gets in the way in Naruto; I think Sasuke has found a friend. There are lots of girls that would like to get their hands on Sasuke, and if they teamed together I'm sure they could. That is, if they want their butts whooped by Sakura. The three of them have been through a lot together, and during many of these ordeals, Sasuke has shown exceptional courage and strength. On one account, however, Sasuke did get a little scared. It was during their first encounter with Orochimaru, in the Forest of Death. This occurrence took place during the Chunnin Selection Exams. Orochimaru's' power frightened Sasuke and he seemed to doubt himself a little. Sasuke never gave up though; Sasuke told himself that if he was ever going to beat Itachi, he had to make it through that first. In the end, Sasuke was able to persevere and overcome the challenging obstacle. I'm not saying that Sakura and Naruto don't do anything, but this is about Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped outside and immediately was greeted by the smells, sights, and sounds of nature. It was a wonderful day in Konohagakure, but not too far away, a terrible plot was being schemed. Itachi's hatred for Konohagakure was so great, he decided to try to take the life of the Third Hokage, Konoha's symbol of power. The day was fairly normal for Sasuke, he met with Kakashi and his squad, Naruto complained about the mission they were assigned and Sakura flirted with Sasuke. The typical day for him. When they got back to town, however, things were not right. Before they knew it, their ears were being pierced with the loud sound of the siren. Something was wrong with the Hokage, and Sasuke didn't hesitate a moment to spring into action. Everywhere, Shinobi were running, all having one common goal, to protect the Hokage. Sasuke rushed to the Hokage's house and saw a terrifying sight. Smoke filled the air, and so many dead bodies already scattered the ground. The sounds of kunais clanging together and screaming people were all Sasuke could hear. Nothing in Kakashi's training exercises could've prepared Sasuke for what he was witnessing. So many comrades dying, children crying for their dad's, and the blood. So much blood. You can't even tell if it's an enemies' blood, or a comrades', it was just there. In big puddles. Lying on the ground. In a flash, Sasuke saw the Hokages' white robe, followed by an all too familiar black overcoat. It was Itachi. Sasuke immediately took off, not even thinking that it could be a trap. Thankfully, Sasuke made the right decision this time. He followed the figure to the forest and was greeted with a smoke bomb, but he got through it. After a few minutes of following the figures in a straight line, they curved sharply sword the left. They curved so sharply that Sasuke almost lost his footing. He was finally able to regain his balance and headed for the figures. Itachi's' back was sword Sasuke, and he used this advantage to throw his shuriken. They hit at exactly the spot Sasuke was aiming at. Then suddenly, poof. It turned into a log. Itachi used substitution jujitsu, and Sasuke fell for it. Sasuke turned around, for he heard the leaves rustling behind him. No one was there. Sasuke relaxed, only a little, because bad things happen to ninja who let their guard down. Before he knew what was going on, two shuriken went whirling passed his head. "Why don't you come out, face me like a man. That is, unless you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Sasuke was surprised to hear Itachi's' voice right behind him," I'm just planning my attack." Itachi stepped out from behind a bush. "Are you scared?" he asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, scared I might look as ugly as you when I grow up!" Sasuke shouted. He could tell that Itachi was getting aggravated. Itachi threw a shuriken with all his force. It thankfully missed. Sasuke then remembered what Itachi did to his family. He remembered all of the pain. Then Sasuke attacked. He used all of his force, and ending up thrusting a kunai into Itachi's' stomach. Itachi screamed out in pain and toppled over while clutching his stomach. Sasuke threw more shuriken and when they hit, Sasuke realized that Itachi used substitution jujitsu. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his back and to his horror it was a kunai. He had exposed his back to the enemy. It could be a ninjas' fate to do something as stupid as that. Sasuke was surprised to see that Itachi could walk with the kunai still in his stomach. Itachi looked at Sasuke, and could see the hatred in his eyes. It reminded him of himself, when he was younger. Sasuke's' blood was boiling with all of his hatred for Itachi. Sasuke knew that today is the day, the day that he kills Itachi. Today is the day that he gets his revenge, for he is an avenger, he will not give up until his goal is achieved. Sasuke reached for his shuriken and threw them all. They all hit. Itachi ran sword Sasuke and punched him with all his force. Sasuke went flying through the trees. He landed about 100 feet away. Itachi didn't lose a second to get there. Itachi took out his last kunai, and thrust it through Sasuke's' forehead. Itachi looked away, not wanting to get his face covered with blood. Just hearing his little brothers' scream would be enough to please him. When Itachi didn't hear anything, he looked down at what he thought was his brother. Sasuke used substitution jujitsu. Sasuke jumped out from behind a tree and took out a kunai. Itachi was able to pull his kunai out of the log so they were both armed. "We both try to fight, but only one of us survives. It's gonna be me!" Sasuke said. Itachi ran sword Sasuke. Each with their kunais in a fighting position. Clang. Both kunais hit together. Sasuke and Itachi were both trying to get their kunai passed one another's'. Sasuke could feel Itachi's' strength decreasing. In a flash, Itachi dropped his kunai, and Sasuke's' kunai went into his heart. Itachi's' mouth started to pour out blood. It got everywhere. Sasuke let go of the kunai, and his eyes started watering. Not because he had killed his brother, but because he finally did it. He got revenge for his family's' death. He looked up to the sky, and shouted "I did it! I finally did it!" The Anbu black ops showed up a few minutes later. They saw Itachi on the ground, and Sasuke sitting there with a bloody arm. They could tell it was Itachi's' blood. They knew that Sasuke did this, and they knew why. They went looking for the Hokage, but one stayed to look to Sasuke's' wounds. "It felt good," Sasuke said, "Like I was on top of the world. I just hope my parents forgive me"

"Of course they will," the black op said," you avenged their death. You fought for them. You fought for yourself." Suddenly Kakashi appeared and took him back to the village. That night Sasuke slept in the hospital, but despite the location, he was able to sleep with great dreams. He dreamt of everything good that he could remember from when his parents were around. Sasuke awoke to the sound of birds chirping. The first thing that Sasuke said was "Mom and Dad, I love you."


End file.
